Season 1
by NatalieHawk
Summary: Basically a show with all your favorite characters. We have been experiencing technical issues.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost: HEY! So, welcome to my amazing show and right now, we are experiencing some technical issues.

Natalie: Hi! Actually, this is my show, I'm the host, and if it weren't for me, Jack, you wouldn't be on this show.

Amber: Okay, anyways... ACTION

Brooklyn: You don't say action- oh just never mind! *facepalm*

Sora: *has normal grin on face* oh well, I want to say my lines already!

Kairi: Sora, you come later in the show, not in the beginning! *summons keyblade*

Sora: Okay, I'm leaving, no need for violence!

Amber: CUT!

Natalie: NO, you don't say cut! Just, omg! FROM THE TOP!

* * *

Natalie: Hey everyone, hope we didn't bore you in the beginning. Like Jack said, we were experiencing some technical issues. Well, I am your host of today's episode! Enjoy!

Jack: *laughing like crazy*

Amber: CUT!

Brooklyn: You don't say cut for the last time! Oh my gosh!

Jack: Sorry, I was dying of laughter

Natalie: It's obvious you didn't 'dye' of laughter because you're still here.

Jack: You ruined it.

Natalie: I know that. That's why I did it.

Axel: Hey people! I'm Axel, who is Lea's Nobody!

Kairi: LEAVE!

Axel: But I only said one line

Kairi: There's your second, now leave!

* * *

Natalie: Okay, from the top we are going to try this again and hopefully, our technical issues won't be issues anymore.

Jack: hi

Amber: CUT

Brooklyn: Amber, don't say cut anymore. Nat, we need to fire her.

Amber: ACTION

Brooklyn: ...

Hiccup: Am I interrupting?

Natalie and Brooklyn: NO!

Brooklyn: You came right on time. -drags Hiccup-

Natalie: You say action or cut, depending on what's going on.

Hiccup: Okay...

Jack: You'll do great, even though your not in show.

Merida: ...

Rapunzel: -jumping and twirling all over the place-

Anna: Rapunzel, calm down.

Elsa: -watches-

Hiccup: -whispers- cut

Everyone: You're going to have to be louder than that!

Hiccup: -yells- CUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay, so welcome to our Show today. I am not your host so... ya

Selphie: Oh my gosh Paige, you are horrible at introductions.

Me: I was aware of that two years ago -,-

Selphie: Hello all the fellow viewers! okay, so I am your host for today. Now, sound crew! go and turn the music back on!

Sound Crew: *turns music back on* *one thing starts to play*

Selphie: Ah yes, that's bette- Not that song you dummies!

Sound Crew: *changes song* *forget you comes on*

Selphie: THis is much better. Way more upbeat.

Sora: When can we come on?!

Selphie: Be quiet!

Axel: You be quiet! I wanna say my lines!

Selphie: *facepalm*

Minions: BANANANA!

Selphie: please stop that.

Minions: Si si

Selphie: Okay, so in today's show, we will be interviewing the cast of... drum-role please *drum role* KINGDOM HEARTS.

Amber: *holds up 'applause' sign*

*everyone applause*

Selphie: Why thank you. First up is Riku.

Riku: *walks up and sits down*

Selphie: this question is from... Axel? What is this? Some kind of joke?

Axel: I had a question. Got a problem?

Selphie: *roles eyes* well, the question is, What happened to your hair?

Riku: I actually don't know. It was normal length, an hour later it's this short.

Axel: *snickers* This will explain it. *plays a video*

VIDEO

Riku: *blindfolded and has soundproof headphones on*

Axel: This should be great. *takes megaphone* COME AND GET SOME OF RIKU'S HAIR ALL OF YOU FANGIRLS!

Fangirls: *screaming*

END VIDEO

Riku: *speechless* would you mind if we make a small intermission here because I have to deal with a certain redhead who's name starts with an 'A'


	3. Chapter 3

Selphie: Okay folks, well right now we shall have a short intermission. This show is brought to you by Skittie's Candies. We'll be right back to the show!

Random guy: *runs across the screen with a jar of Skittie's Candies.

INTERMISSION

Guy: Have you ever felt the need for sugar? But you wanna eat healthy right? Well, here's the solution to your problems.

*jumbo jar of Skittie's Candies pops up on screen*

Guy: Skittie's Candies have a healthy variety of candy that's actually good for your health. So remember, want a sweet, get a skittie!

INTERMISSION IS OVER

Selphie: Welcome back to our show.

Riku: *returns to seat*

Selphie: I hope you didn't do anything reckless.

Riku: Of course not.

Selphie: Why don't I believe you? Anyways, this next question is from Candice, if you had to chose between Sora and Kairi, who would you chose?

Riku: O_O' ummm

Selphie: It's fine if you don't wanna answer. Well, we now shall interview Donald Duck?

Donald: Move out of mah seat!

Riku: Gladly. *leaves chair*

Donald: *sits*

Selphie: This question is from RSBCS. Have you ever wanted to wield a Keyblade like King Mickey?

Donald: *thinks* Hmm, I am his magician. I have no need for a keyblade. and from what I've experienced with Sora, it's hard to keep him under control with that oversized Key of his.

Sora: HEY!

Sienna: Hard truth Sora. Deal with it.


End file.
